


Hungry for You

by midnight_melodies



Category: Dani/Jamie - Fandom, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie
Genre: Baking, Bly Manor, Canon, Dani/Jamie - Freeform, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, damie - Freeform, lesbian smut, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: Dani is determined to bake sugar cookies, but Jamie has other intentions...
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, dani/jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Hungry for You

“Everything in the kitchen hates me,” Jamie had protested when Dani suggested they bake sugar cookies. However, Dani had been able to convince her fairly quickly (she knows by now exactly how to make her girlfriend say yes to just about anything). 

So here they are in their little kitchen, after a trip to the corner store down the street, all the baking supplies needed laid out on the counter. Dani grabs her apron and puts it on, turning to let Jamie tie it in the back. It was a fact that the brunette couldn’t cook or bake to save her life, but watching Dani love it so much brought her so much joy that it was worth it. 

“You have to tie your hair back,” Dani reminds her, handing her a bandana to hold back her wild curls. 

This is true, she definitely doesn’t want hair in the food, but Dani also just loves it when Jamie puts her hair back. She smiles to herself, turning to the recipe in the cookbook Jamie had gotten her on their first Christmas together. She’s used it probably at least once a week since then, so her favourite pages are splattered and stuck together. Jamie loves this too, the proof of Dani and her passion for the hobby strewn all over the recipes. 

“Ok, what’s first?” Dani asks, pushing the book towards Jamie. She figures it’s a good way to keep Jamie involved, if she reads out the instructions and Dani does most of the work. 

“First, it says to kiss your gorgeous wife for as long as desired,” Jamie says, smirking at Dani and leaning in to press a kiss on her lips. Dani rolls her eyes but kisses back for a minute before breaking away, leaving Jamie frowning. 

“Seriously Jamie, come on.” She pats the recipe page and gives Jamie her I’m-serious glare. The brunette sighs and turns to the book. 

“Ok, dry ingredients first. Flour, baking powder, salt.”

Dani starts to measure out the flour, steady hands filling two cup measures and dumping it into the bowl. Then she adds baking powder and salt, teaching Jamie tips along the way. Jamie tries her best to be interested, but she’s quite busy staring at the blonde woman beside her. 

“Alright, what else?” Dani asks, dusting her hands off on her apron. She does look adorable, but Jamie can’t wait to get her out of it, along with the rest of her clothes. 

“Mix butter and sugar together, then add egg and milk and beat to combine,” Jamie reads out.  
Dani measures out the butter and sugar, tipping them in the bowl. She sets up the electric mixer, handing it to Jamie. 

“What do I do with this then?”

Dani laughs, showing her the speed buttons. “Make sure you keep it pressed down into the bowl, or else the mixture with splatter.” 

Jamie nods, turning it on and starting to mix the ingredients. After a minute though, they’re both sprayed with mixture as it escapes the bowl. 

“Shit,” Jamie mutters, turning the mixer off and handing it back to Dani. “Told you, everything in the kitchen hates me, Poppins.” 

Dani is giggling, already wiping up the mess with a cloth she had on hand. 

“It’s okay babe, it’s hard until you get the hang of it.” She gives Jamie a quick kiss on the cheek, then sets about finishing the next couple of recipe steps. As she measures and mixes, Jamie wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Dani’s shoulder. She tries to pay attention, she really does… but when Dani’s exposed neck is right beside her lips she can’t help but press kisses against it. She hears Dani hum in either pleasure or protest, but she tilts her head so that Jamie can reach better, so she must not be against it. 

“Jamie,” she sighs, once all the wet ingredients are combined. She turns to face her, giving in and kissing her for a minute. She can tell Jamie is being as patient as she can, bless her. She’s hungry, and not just for baked goods. 

“Read me the next step,” Dani manages, forcing herself away from her tempting girlfriend. 

Jamie sighs, turning her attention somewhat back to the recipe. 

“Gradually add the dry ingredients, mixing until combined, then roll out the dough on a surface with powdered sugar.” 

Dani nods, handing Jamie the bowl of flour and asking her to tip some in every minute or so while she mixes. It goes smoothly for a moment, until Jamie “accidentally” pours in too much, causing dough and flour to spray out of the bowl and onto them both. Dani turns off the mixer quickly and turns to face Jamie, cheeks and apron covered in flour and little drops of doughs. 

“Jamie!” She squeals, trying to wipe her face off but just getting her hands covered as a result. 

Jamie is laughing, brushing flour out of her own eyes. 

“Sorry love, the bowl just tipped and too much came out, I told you I-“ 

“Oh the bowl just tipped, did it? All on its own, huh?” 

Dani can play this game. She walks forward slowly, backing Jamie up against the counter behind her. 

“Couldn’t have had anything to do with a particularly mischievous woman in my kitchen?” 

Jamie swallowed, giving Dani her innocent face, wide hazel eyes and pouting pink lips. 

“You know I’m not good at baking…” 

“Mmm then why don’t you show me something you are good at?” Dani teases, so close her breath brushes against Jamie’s lips. She kisses her softly, slowly, resting her hands on the brunette’s hips. She can tell Jamie wants her from the way her tongue slides into Dani’s mouth almost immediately, and her hands pull on her apron, bringing her even closer. 

Suddenly, Jamie flips them around, pinning Dani against the counter instead. She kisses her harder now, sucking on her bottom lip just enough to drive her crazy. Dani hums into Jamie’s mouth, and her hands find the tie on the back of Dani’s apron. 

“You have far too many layers on for my liking, love” Jamie whispers against her ear, nipping at her earlobe before kissing down her jaw. Dani tilts her head to give Jamie better access to kiss her neck and collarbones. 

Jamie pushes a knee up to rest between Dani’s legs, and smiles at the moan she receives in return. Her hands find the waistband of Dani’s jeans, fingers brushing the bare skin just above them. 

“Off,” Dani breathes between kisses, “Take them off.” 

Jamie is quick to obey, popping the button and sliding the jeans down Dani’s legs. She kicks them to the side, not caring where they end up. With less clothes restricting them now, Dani starts to grind her hips against Jamie’s thigh, which earns a low groan from the brunette as well. She rests her hands on Dani’s hips, guiding them down against her thigh in a steady pace. Dani tilts Jamie’s chin back up from where she’s biting at her neck to find her lips again, devouring her. 

Jamie can feel how wet Dani is against her leg, even through her underwear, so she decides it’s time to do something about it. In one smooth motion she grabs Dani by the waist, lifting her body up so she’s sitting on the counter. It catches Dani by surprise, and she gasps before pulling Jamie against her again. Her legs quickly wrap around the brunette’s waist, keeping her as close as possible. Dani moans softly as Jamie bites on her bottom lip, and her head falls back when Jamie’s hand slips into her underwear. 

“Jesus, Poppins, someone’s eager.” Jamie smirks at the feeling of how wet Dani is already. 

“Oh just shut up and fuck me,” Dani snaps back, kissing Jamie hard to quiet her. 

Of course Jamie would do anything Dani wanted, and she’s more than happy to follow orders.  
Her fingers start moving against Dani’s swollen clit, making her shiver against her. She can tell Dani doesn’t need to take it slow today, so she lets two fingers slide towards her entrance. When they slip inside, Dani moans loudly, bucking her hips up to meet Jamie’s hand as she starts to thrust. 

“Oh god…” Dani groans, her hands finding Jamie’s back and sliding up her shirt. As Jamie quickens her pace, Dani’s nails dig into her back, and she’s almost certain that will leave marks but she doesn’t care right now. Jamie winces at the sting of fingernails scratching her, but if she’s being honest it’s one of her favourite sensations. She loves knowing she’s driving her girlfriend crazy, and she especially loves having proof marked on her skin the next day. 

“Jamie,” Dani breathes as fingers continue to thrust inside of her fast, “More… please.” Dani can’t seem to form sentences, but her hands find Jamie’s shoulders and push lightly, and Jamie gets the message. She starts to pull Dani’s underwear down her legs, and Dani lifts her body for her to remove them completely. Then, Jamie gets to her knees, settling herself between her legs. 

The sight alone is almost too much for Dani, seeing Jamie on her knees before her, eyes peering up at her and tongue sliding teasingly across her parted lips. 

“Please..” Dani starts to beg as Jamie kisses her inner thighs, moving painfully slow. “I need…Jamie, I-“ 

She doesn’t have to say anything more, because in an instant Jamie’s tongue is licking up her wetness, dragging between her folds. Dani moans uncontrollably, hands tangling themselves in Jamie’s curls to keep her there. Her legs wrap around Jamie’s shoulders, probably digging into her a little too hard. 

Jamie’s mouth feels like magic against her, and she’s so close but she wants this moment to last longer so she tries to hold on. Her tongue slips into Dani’s entrance, causing the blonde to groan and buck her hips in time with the new sensation. She feels Jamie’s hands on her waist, steadying her so she keeps her balance on the countertop. 

When Jamie’s mouth finds her clit and starts to suck, Dani loses all control of her body. 

“Oh god, Jamie… fuck!” Words are spilling from her mouth, mostly curse words and her girlfriend’s name, and her hips are moving without permission. When she feels a finger slide inside her, she cries out. “Jamie! Fuck, I’m gonna-“ 

She feels Jamie smile against her as she comes, and grips her brown hair so tight it almost hurts, pulling her even closer. She squeezes her eyes shut, her breath catching in her throat as her orgasm takes over her body. She shudders, and Jamie slows her pace before removing her finger and kissing her way back up Dani’s body. 

They’re both panting, Jamie from pleasuring her girlfriend and watching her come (one of her biggest turn ons), and Dani from an outrageously good orgasm. 

“God, you’re good,” Dani breathes, pulling Jamie in for a kiss. She can still taste herself on the brunette’s lips, and that alone is enough to fuel the ache deep within her once again. 

“And you,” Jamie smirks against her lips, “are something else.” 

They kiss for a moment, and it’s sweet and loving but Dani wants more, and she knows Jamie must be beyond ready for her after that. 

She slides off the counter and grabs Jamie’s hand, pulling her down the hall towards the bathroom. 

“We’re a mess,” she laughs between kisses, “And you need to get these clothes off. Let’s get a shower.” 

“But, the cookies-“ Jamie starts, certainly not opposed to the idea of getting naked with Dani but also not wanting all her hard work to be wasted. 

“The cookies can wait,” Dani mumbles, pulling on Jamie’s shirt as they stumble into the bathroom, dropping items of clothing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think in the comments, and feel free to leave suggestions if you want! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
